


The Silence of the Lambs

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's attempts to bake for his family fall through, will Draco forgive him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- The Silence Of The Lambs  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Potion_Lady; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC-17  
 **Word Count** \- 2690  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Lamb Cake  
 **Warnings** \- Suggestiveness, slash, slight OOCness, cussing, slightly cracky  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot and the OCs mentioned.  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Enchanted_Jae. This one kind of ran away from me a little, hope it satisfies, m'dear!

[This](http://www.chefdepot.net/cakemolds.htm?gclid=CNKdyOLo6ooCFQ3UlAodZWWNlA) is a lamb cake mould, and a picture of the cake for those who (like me) have no idea about this particular Easter tradition. *grin*

 

Draco groaned and pushed back into Harry's touch. The brunette had come home from work late; the kids were already in bed, as was Draco. He'd stripped at the door, before silently climbing on the bed, flipping Draco onto his stomach and diving between his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Draco didn’t know what he'd done to entice Harry into this but he was damn grateful he'd done it, especially as a finger joined that talented tongue in massaging his insides. One finger soon became two and Draco was thrusting himself backwards as he tried to get something, he didn’t care what, deeper inside him. 

Harry knew that Draco's thrusting was the signal he was waiting for, and he pulled out of the blonde with a squelch, moving to his knees and burying himself in Draco. His husband was hot and tight and Harry moved quickly, needing Draco on the edge for his plan to work. When he felt the channel tensing rhythmically Harry pulled out, holding Draco in place by his hips as a desperate wail ripped from the blonde.

"Har-ry!"

"It's Easter Sunday day after tomorrow."

Draco swore and turned his head to shoot his husband of nine years a withering glare. "No shit! You stopped to tell me that? Get the hell back on!"

Harry complied slightly, allowing his head to press against Draco, slipping ever so slightly into the blonde's greedy channel. "You said I could make the cakes this year."

Draco groaned. So it hadn't been something he'd done. It was Harry wanting leverage. "I know I did."

Harry allowed a little more of his erection to slip into Draco, having to really push on Draco's hips to stop the blonde impaling himself. "And I found your back-up cakes this morning. You _promised_ , Draco!"

Draco swore again. So _this_ was the reason for his torment. He was about to tell Harry to fuck off and finish himself off, but then the Gryffindor inched in a little further, the burn of the stretch radiating out and making Draco weak in his already tenuous joints. "Okay…okay…I'll bin them in the morning."

Harry's thanks were lost on a scream of pleasure as he buried himself in his husband.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco walked gingerly into the kitchen on Saturday morning to find his husband and children already up. He was grateful that Harry had taken over feeding time at the zoo this morning, as movement was a problem. Being trusted to bake apparently meant more to Harry than Draco had imagined and he'd been _very_ expressive in his thanks. Draco winced again and smiled as a pain-relief potion was zipped over to him, hovering in front of his mouth until he took it, Harry's command of wandless magic perfect to the last.

"Why's Papa taking poorly potion?"

Draco felt the tingle of magic run through him as the potion did its work and smiled softly at their oldest daughter. "Because, Laura honey, I have a poorly head."

His little girl looked worried for a minute but his reassuring smile must have convinced her everything was alright, because she was soon beaming up at him through thick, wavy black hair. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Draco leant down and allowed his daughter to kiss his head before moving to where Harry was stood at the cooker. He felt soft fingers brushing through his hair as Harry snickered. "The great Draco Malfoy allowing himself to be kissed by a toast and jam covered five year old? Who'd have thought it?!"

"Very funny. At least she doesn't use her kisses to manipulate me!"

"I don’t use mine to manipulate you, at least not the ones on your head. Well, I guess that depends on which he~…Luke if you throw that at your brother I'll sell you to the circus!" 

Draco and Harry turned round to see one twin, Danny, looking very smug, and Luke looking outraged, half a toast soldier in hand. "How did you know?!"

"I've told you before, me and Papa have eyes in the back of our heads. If you're finished go and wash up."

Harry couldn’t mask his smile as the twins raced off and Laura clambered out of her chair, grabbed her battered dolly, and rushed after them. They both complained long and loud about her following them around, but he knew that neither of them would have it any other way. Harry went back to the eggs on the stove as Draco sank into a chair, smiling softly at their youngest and wiping up the scrambled eggs that Daisy had smeared over her face.

Harry set a plate in front of Draco and reached for the salt, sprinkling it over his eggs and sniggering at the 'tsk' noise that Draco made, same as every morning. "So, what are you going to do with the kids today?"

"Promised them we could go to the zoo. Will you be alright here on your own, or shall I leave Luke and Danny for company?"

"And take our two well-behaved kids with you? I think not Draconis. You’ll be looking after all four!"

"Like I don’t do that every day?"

"Oi! Less of the cheek, you. And make sure you get all of your back-up cakes in the bin, for every one I find that's a month of celibacy."

"Daddy, what's celbanancy?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco before leaning down to scoop Laura into his arms. "It's a grown up word baby, and I'll teach it you when you're older, okay?"

"'Kay."

"I thought you were playing with your brothers? And where's Miss Maisy?"

Laura shook her head and picked at Harry's toast, studiously not meeting her Daddy's eyes. Draco sighed and downed his coffee, hitching up his pyjama bottoms before grabbing Daisy out of her high chair. "I'll go rescue Miss Maisy and get this one cleaned up. You clean up here."

Harry nodded, waiting until he could hear the faint sounds of Draco admonishing the twins before catching Laura's chin with a finger and tipping her head up. Her soft grey eyes met his and he saw the sheen of tears. Leaning down, Harry rubbed the tip of his nose against hers and grinned as she laughed gently. "Baby, they just tease you because they love you so much, don’t ever forget that."

"'Kay, Daddy."

Harry smiled, cuddling Laura close for a moment. The twins scampered into the kitchen and he raised an eyebrow at them, making them both blush and look uncomfortable – a talent he'd learnt off Draco. After a little nudging they stepped forward and held Miss Maisy out.

"Sorry, Laura."

"Yeah, sorry, Laura."

Laura burrowed tighter into her daddy’s chest as she looked over Miss Maisy carefully before deciding her brothers could be forgiven. "S'okay. Only mean because you love me."

Danny looked like he wanted to argue but a single look from Harry quashed that idea. As Laura hopped down from his lap and wandered off to find Draco, Harry shot the twins another warning glare before beginning the task that cleaning up after a meal in their house was. He was halfway through the washing up when he felt Draco's arms snake around his waist, and a gentle kiss was pressed against his neck. "We're going to get off, you sure you want to do the lamb cakes this year?"

Harry nodded and snagged the tea towel, drying his hands quickly before bending down to scoop Laura into a hug. Daisy tottered over to him on uncertain legs and he pulled her in too. He kissed both of his girls goodbye before standing up and ruffling the boys' hair. They didn't appreciate cuddles and kisses and Harry bit back a laugh as Danny extended a hand in a very formal handshake, muttering a gruff 'goodbye', which Harry returned. As the kids went to get their coats, Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss, moaning gently as he tasted the faint trace of coffee that laced his husband's mouth. When Draco finally pulled away he looked a little flustered, and Harry smirked before slinging an arm around Draco and hugging him hard. "Thanks. I know you don't trust me in the kitchen, but I'll make you proud."

"I know. Just…be careful, yeah? I know you mean well, but do not alter recipes - follow them to the letter."

Harry nodded, walking to the front door and waving his family off before returning to the washing up.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco had to admit he was proud. Two perfect lamb cakes sat on the kitchen table, dusted with desiccated coconut to give the appearance of fleece, and Harry had even made marzipan collars with little bells on them. The cakes were sat on a green cake board that had little tufts of green marzipan grass on, and they looked perfect; even Danny and Luke had been taken with them. He looked up and caught Harry's eye across the living room, sharing a soft smile with him as the kids played happily. Daisy was doing something with play dough that would ruin the rug, and Danny and Luke were playing wizard's chess with Harry's guidance. Draco looked up from his book as he felt a tugging on his jeans, and smiled at Laura. "Hey baby, did you enjoy the zoo today then?"

"Yeah, I liked the monkeys and the penguins! Daddy, can I have some juice?"

"Of course you can, baby, you want me to get it?"

Laura shook her head and puffed her chest out, and Draco fought to keep the smirk off his face as he recognised the Malfoy blood in his little girl. "No, I can get it myself!"

"Okay, be careful then, and put the lid back on properly."

Laura nodded, and Draco kept his ears peeled for any sounds of trouble. The kids were normally good in the kitchen, but it never hurt to pay attention. Laura had only been gone a second when she began to scream. For a split second Draco met Harry's eyes and a look of sheer terror passed through them before they were up and hurtling into the kitchen. Laura threw herself into Draco's arms as he and Harry dropped to their knees and engulfed her in their arms, desperately feeling for any injuries or harm; anything that could have caused their baby to scream with such fear.

Harry couldn't find any kind of injury on her, and he leant back a little to meet her damp eyes. "Baby, what's happened?"

"The lamb!"

Harry and Draco looked in the direction Laura's shaking fingers pointed, and Harry went pale. Draco just looked for a moment before snatching Laura into his arms and away from Harry. He soothed the little girl quietly until she began to calm down and then pulled away. "Harry?"

Harry flushed and crossed over to the lamb cake, running his finger through the jam and glaring at the head, which had rolled to a stop near a tuft of marzipan grass. "Laura, baby, it's just jam. The cake fell apart when I took it out of the mould, and I used strawberry jam to stick it back together, like Papa puts jam in sponge cakes to stick the top and the bottom together."

Laura glared at him from her place in Draco's arms, and he smiled nervously as he held out his finger. Eventually she leaned forward and licked tentatively, her expression relaxing a little as she found that it was jam. Draco felt her relax, and turned to their audience in the doorway. "Right, that's enough excitement for one day, it's bed time."

"But Papa…"

"No buts, Danny, it's been a long day and you'll be up early tomorrow, so bed. Now!"

Harry went to stand up, to help get the kids into bed, but the look Draco gave him made it plainly obvious that he was to stay out of the way. The kitchen emptied quickly, and Harry stood up and looked at the cake morosely. If he'd only used the cheap jam, the stuff that was like cement, instead of Draco's poncy organic crap, this wouldn't have happened. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco stood in the kitchen and looked out at Harry. The brunette was sat on the porch, alternating between eating the beheaded lamb cake and swigging from a bottle of the disgusting swill he insisted on buying – lager. Draco shuddered in revulsion, and grabbed a bottle of decent beer and a fork before going out onto the porch. 

Harry heard Draco approach and took a mouthful of lager to wash down the cake. "Just don't, alright? I feel bad enough as it is. You were right, I'm an awful father. Let’s just leave it at that."

Draco hid his grin at Harry's self-absorbed ranting and moved to sit next to him on the porch, letting their thighs touch gently as he reached over with his fork and snagged a mouthful of the cake. "It's good."

"Don't, Draco."

"Don't what?"

"Mollycoddle me. Is she alright?"

"Laura is calm, Daisy is asleep, and the boys are busy deifying you for making Laura cry so effortlessly."

Harry moaned and Draco couldn't stop the snicker escaping. For a moment Harry looked like he might fling the cake in Draco's face but he didn't, instead putting it down behind them and burying his head in his hands. Draco smirked and took another mouthful of beer, climbing into Harry's lap and kissing him hard, waiting until Harry parted his lips before passing some of the beer into his husband's mouth. He smiled as Harry pulled away looking surprised and licked up a dribble of beer that had escaped his lips. Draco felt Harry settling him closer into his lap and smiled gently.

"Beer kisses?"

"Mmm, we haven't done them since we were teenagers!"

"They're a very teenage thing to do. Draco…I didn't mean to upset her. But the stupid cake fell apart, and I knew you’d be mad that I'd screwed up and the jam seemed like a good idea!"

"Until the head dropped off, making the lamb's neck resemble a bloody stump. Why didn't you use pineapple jam? Or butter cream?"

"I didn't know the head was going to fall off!"

Draco snickered, and pulled Harry into another kiss. "I think it's sweet that you tried so hard. And the other one is in one piece!"

"Yeah, because Hermione came over and made it! I should have known to just let you do it and get it right instead of fucking it up."

Draco rolled his eyes and caught Harry's face in his fingers, fixing big green eyes in his own. "Harry, you tried. Admittedly, you traumatised our daughter, but she's fine now. How about next year we make the cakes as a family, all of us doing a little bit? Daisy will be nearly three by then, she'll be able to help too."

Draco saw that Harry was perked by this idea, but the brunette still looked unsure. "But what about this year?"

"We've got Hermione's offering. Harry, don’t get so worried. So you can't make a lamb cake. It's not the end of the world."

"You can."

"Don't pout. Yes, I can. But I can't put together massive egg hunts in the garden. I can't put up an Ikea flat-pack without magic. I can't get Danny to brush his teeth without resorting to bribery. Parenting is a joint effort. Surely you've worked that out by now?"

Harry nodded, and reached for his fork, feeding another bit of cake to Draco and kissing away the coconut from his lips. "It was a little funny, if you ignore the crying children."

"Yes, it was very funny in a macabre way. Come on, they're going to have us up early so we might as well hit the sack now."

Harry stood up and grabbed the discarded cake as Draco dealt with the empty bottles. "Draco, we don’t have to go _straight_ to sleep, do we?"

"I'm sure we can stay up late just this once. Bring the cake with you. I'm going to eat it off your abs."


End file.
